WOLF 2~Episode 1-2: The Ausmerzer
As BJ and his friends have a hold on the Nazi invasion of the Eva's Hammer, Frau Engel than captures Caroline Becker (and either Fergus or Wyatt, depending on the timeline) and then calls BJ to surrender and head up to Frau Engel's flying fortress: The Ausmerzer. What will happen now may surprise even BJ. Tactics The level will start with BJ being strangled by a Nazi soldier, only for Anya to save him. This will trigger a long cutscene where Anya tells BJ that she is pregnant with their children, with Set interrupting their love sharing and head outside onto the deck of the Eva's Hammer where the rest of the Kreisau Circle such as Bombate, Max Hass, Caroline and either Fergus or Wyatt fighting against Frau Engel's elite unit. After Engel (with her daughter Sigrun) captures Caroline and either fergus or Wyatt, she'll call upon BJ to surrender, BJ goes up and the scene will go with BJ, Caroline and the timeline specific character (either Fergus or Wyatt) at Engel's mercy, then Engel will take an axe and then take her time (after an argument with her daughter Sigrun) chops off Caroline's head. What happens next after playing with Caroline's severed head depends on the timeline. In Fergus' Timeline, Engel chops off Fergus' right arm, in Wyatt's Timeline she leaves a gash on the right side of Wyatt's Face (as Sigrun tries to stop her mother from killing whichever character). But as the timeline specific character throws you Caroline's Power Suit, put it on. As the timeline specific character spares Sigrun's life, she decides to join them. After she opens the door to your right, enter it and just as you clear the door, you'll see panels on the floor. Jump and then press the crouch button to perform a stomp move which will break the panel and you should enter a ventilation system. Follow that to the next room. In the next room, you'll see another panel that leads to another ventilation duct system. Also in this room, there's a Hatchet you can use to open the panel Follow the vent to another room with a few ladders to take. After taking the second ladder, head left and you'll find the Pistole, there's even some ammo on the table to your left of the Pistole, use your Hatchet to open the ventilation duct right next to the table. You should fall into a big room: The ODIN control center, and this is where you'll encounter the COs, remember to take them out as fast as you can so that you don't have to worry about too many Nazis crowding the room if not preventing them from raising the alarm altogether. Head to the big door to the left of the ODIN Control Panel and you'll be taken to this room shown in the pictures. You'll find the Sturmgewehr here as well as handgranates, take as many Handgranates as you can and use one to blow up a fuel tank in one of the small rooms. After destroying the fuel tank, go down into the hole the tank made and head to the next room. A Nazi CO is in this room so try to take him out before he raises the alarm. This is a big room, but there should be a place where it leads to some catwalks underneath. Follow the catwalks to a small room with blue flashes coming out of it. This is the Control Room where it controls the magnetic clamps that are holding up the Eva's Hammer, turn off this control room and this triggers another cutscene where the Eva's Hammer is free from the Ausmerzer and BJ destroys the controls (so that the Nazis won't turn them back on). After that, return to the room where you came from. On lower difficulty levels, this should be your first encounter with a big Nazi enemy: The Ubersoldat. Just keep in mind that your arsenal at this point is very limited, and it's foolhardy to take on this thing in a straight up fight. The room is big and use the walls as cover and try to pick off the Ubersoldat from the cover. You can even take advantage of the second floor in this room, but it can actually follow you to the second floor, so be careful. After defeating it, it'll drop it's weapons: the Lasergewehr. After obtaining the Lasergewehr, use it to melt the doors which should be behind the panel in the middle of the room. In the corridor beyond the doors, eliminate any Nazis you see and make your way to the far side of the corridor and turn right and go down the corridor there. You should find another switch that will open the nearby doors at the end of the small corridor. You will be outside again, and you'll have to be careful of Nazi COs in this area, remeber to take them out as quickly as you can and eliminate any straggling enemies before proceeding There should be some stairs on the far side of from where you came from. Take those stairs and they will lead you to another switch which will open the door to your left. This will take you back to the ODIN control center. Eliminate any enemies in the room and then head left of the ODIN computer, there should be a narrow hallway, go down this hallway until you see a red button which will open the door right next to it. You'll meet up with Sigrun and the Timeline Specific Character who are pinned down by Nazis, eliminate them and they'll head into an escape pod. Follow them to the pod. Continued here.